


Over

by yami_sango



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not again. This wasn't something you could deal with again. [Ricardo/You] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Build Fighters.

Title: Over  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Ricardo/You  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.

I'm really not happy with the ending of this. Bleh. Sorry. I have a bit of a writers block as well...

xxxxx

Ricardo sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. “Can we not do this?”

You shot him a glare. “I’m done,” you threw some clothing into a small overnight bag. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Baby...” Ricardo placed a hand on your upper arm.

“Don’t,” you shrugged him off. “I’m sick of looking like a fool.” You grabbed a discarded magazine off your bed, shoving it at you boyfriend.

 **Playboy Ricardo Fellini at it again. Cheating on long time girlfriend with popular Japanese idol Kirara!** Underneath the headline was a photograph of Ricardo with his arm wrapped around the idols waist. 

“I didn’t sleep with her.” He tossed it aside. 

“I don’t know what to believe anymore...” Your voice wavered. “I love you...” You dug the palm of your hand against one of your eyes to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. “But I can’t... not again.” 

“Comere...” Ricardo wrapped his arms around your trembling form. He kissed the top of your head. “We can get through this.” 

You pulled away from him. “I need some space.” You grabbed your bag off your bed. “I’m going to stay with my mom for awhile...”

“ _Name_...” Pain laced his voice. “Don’t.”

“I need some time to think.” You picked up your bag. “Ricardo...” Leaning over, you kissed him on the side of the mouth, “I do love you...” You gave him a sad smile. 

“Please...”

You shook your head, “Take care Ricardo.” You walked over to the door, throwing him one last glance over your shoulder before leaving.

xxxxx

I promise I will write more GBF and better stories.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
